The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved target games and components for such games.
It is well known that there are many different types of target games. Normally such games employ two separate components: a shooting mechanism and a target mechanism or structure. These components are normally constructed so as to be capable of being utilized together in such a manner that a projectile propelled or shot by the shooting mechanism indicates whether or not the shooting mechanism has or has not been used in the intended manner by either marking the target in one manner or another or by being retained by the target in one manner or another, or by actuating the target in one manner or another.
The target games of the present invention employ a target apparatus of the latter type having a target which is adapted to be actuated by a projectile. Such target apparatuses have been constructed in a wide variety of manners. Most commonly they have been constructed so as to utilize either a specific lever or similar structure mounted in a fixed location or mounted on a belt or similar type movable structure so as to be capable of being pivoted when actuated during the movement of the belt or a similar structure. The precise shooting mechanism employed with any specific such actuated target apparatus will of course vary depending upon the nature of the particular target game involved. Common firearms are on occasion used with such games. When such games are to be employed with children it is more conventional to utilize a spring-loaded plunger type mechanism for propelling a ball serving as the projectile.
At the present time it is considered that target apparatuses of a type adapted to be actuated by a projectile as a target is moved from one location to another tend to be unnecessarily complex and expensive. This tends to preclude such target apparatuses from being utilized in comparatively small, inexpensive toys. The use of such target apparatuses in such toys is highly desirable because of the established amusement values of target apparatuses in which a target is moved along a path. Also it is considered that the shooting mechanisms employed with prior target games for shooting projectiles such as balls are comparatively undesirable for use in small games in which a target is moved because they do not adequately provide for movement of the shooting mechanism out of a shooting position after such a mechanism is actuated.